


Call Of The Truth

by ChaoticAce



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Tags May Change, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticAce/pseuds/ChaoticAce
Summary: When an Eternel Winter covers the Nine Realms the Avengers(and Thor's Asgardian Friends) are sent to hunt down Loki, seeing as how everyone believe he's the culprit. What they discover when they find him though, will change not only their lives, but the future as well.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Loki & Loki's Children (Marvel), Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Call Of The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own anything of Avengers/Thor/Marvel.
> 
> I only own my OCs and the base plot for the story.

**Prologue**

Snowflakes fall for miles to see as a lone man stands amidst the blizzard. His skin is porcelain pale, his hair so white it nearly blends in with the snow. His eyes are the color of cut Amethyst and glimmer with a deep rage. All around him wolves of every color gather, howling to the high moon. This man is known as Øystein, He Who Controls The Moon's Soldiers. 

Ever since Øystein was but a babe, wolves from all over flocked to him. In episodes of rage he would set his wolven soldiers on his enemies, watching indifferently as they were ripped to shreds. Øystein never felt remorse, and in fact he got so bad his people banished him from their village, believing him a bad omen, as well as a follower of the traiter Loki. Furious with his banishment, Øystein set his wolves on the village. Everyone was massacred. When word of Øystein's deeds reached the realm eternal, Odin himself came down to Midgard and took from Øystein his voice, a punishment far worse for the Wolf king than death would be. 

But now, now Øystein is dying and if he's going to perish then he'll take all of the Nine Realms down with him. Øystein raises his hands, a stone of cold blue resting in his hands, a stone that siphons every bit of blood from his body before exploding outward. As Øystein falls, a dark smile lights his lips, his voice joining the cries of his wolves as he speaks his last words.

"Let's see you fix this Odin Oathbreaker. Let's see you save the Nine Realms from this eternal winter."

The blood sacrificed from Øystein, blood filled with rage and vengeance, powered the stone. A stone known only as The Eternal Snows. The shockwave from the explosion hits all of the Nine Realms, covering them all in Eternal Cold Weather, all but one Realm was affected, as Jotunheim is already a snowy world. All across the Nine Realms the inhabitants wonder at the strange change in the weather, not realizing their doom is upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> This book is a definite work in progress, so I don't know how often updates will happen. 
> 
> I ask everyone to be patient with me, since I write as I get ideas and don't already have an outline written out. I'll be as surprised as my readers about what's going to happen.


End file.
